


let me love you

by polyjoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjoon/pseuds/polyjoon
Summary: "And Minghao realizes theydoknow. He realizes yet again how much they know about him and how much he knows about both ofthem, but he embraces it. This feeling.Love."





	let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> god ive been listening to jimin sing serendipity to me for hours now and it got me feeling really emotional about seokgyuhao and i'll probably post another fic for them soon enough considering i wrote this in like 5 minutes SIGH
> 
> also the title comes from that very song ofc 
> 
> hope you enjoy~~

"Can we get this?" Seokmin holds up a large vase.

"Why would we need that?" Minghao asks, eyeing it distrustfully.

"You know… to hold flowers or whatever," he responds.

Minghao just stares at him.

"We already have other vases though."

"It has little frogs on it though!" Seokmin moves closer and shows Minghao. Minghao leans in and yup, those are frogs. "See?! Aren't they cute?!"

The frogs _are_ cute, Minghao has to admit.

He sighs. "We'll ask Mingyu. But… put it in the cart."

Seokmin grins at him and does. "You know you want it too."

Minghao doesn't say anything except, "The frogs are cute."

Both of them walk a bit more, Minghao picking out some cleaning supplies while Seokmin talks about what they'll have for dinner that week.

"Hey," Mingyu says, coming back, holding a pot in one hand and a rice cooker in the other.

"We already have a rice cooker?" Seokmin says when Mingyu tries to discreetly put it in the cart beside the vase.

Mingyu shrugs, not meeting either one of their gazes. "This one is newer. Our old one… might be broken."

"Why is it broken?" Minghao asks, already knowing the answer.

Mingyu purses his lips. "I broke it."

Seokmin laughs at that. "You _broke_ it? We've only had it for a year."

Mingyu pouts. Seokmin laughs harder at that and leans into Mingyu, placing his head on his shoulder for a few brief seconds.

Minghao was about to call his boyfriend an idiot for breaking it, but then seeing his other boyfriend lean against Mingyu had Minghao speechless for a moment. And it's always these moments, it seems. It's always these moments, the moments that can scare Minghao so much at times, but then fill him with elation at other times that always really get to him.

The moments where he realizes just how much he loves these two men.

Both of them notice Minghao's sudden silence and they both reach out to him.

"What's wrong, babe?" Mingyu asks, rubbing Minghao's shoulder. Seokmin comes up beside him, wrapping his arm around his waist and Minghao laughs, so startled at the rush of affection he's feeling for the pair of them.

How did he get _this_ lucky? How is he _this_ lucky to be with both of the men he loves and who love him back?

Minghao hates how emotional he feels suddenly, and in the _store_ too, but he can never hate the love he has for both Seokmin and Mingyu.

"I love you," he says, pulling himself out of Seokmin's grip and huffing.

Mingyu and Seokmin both stare at him, smiles widening.

"We love you too," Mingyu says, quickly leaning forward and kissing Minghao's lips. Minghao gapes at him, but before he can call him an idiot, Seokmin does the same.

Sometimes, Minghao feels panic rise in him when they do this sort of affectionate shit in public. Not just because they're all in a _gay_ relationship, but because there are _three_ of them rather than the standard "couple." However, Minghao realizes he doesn't particularly care right now. The whole damn world could be looking and he wouldn't care.

What a nice fucking _feeling_.

"Idiots," he laughs out. "So fucking weird."

Mingyu shrugs. "We can't help it. You're cute."

"You randomly said you _loved_ us in the middle of a grocery store, love," Seokmin says, his beautiful smile taking over his expression.

Minghao huffs and crosses his arms. "I _do_."

Seokmin's smile doesn't waver. "We know."

And Minghao realizes they _do_ know. He realizes yet again how much they _know_ about him and how much he knows about both of _them_ , but he embraces it. This feeling.

Love.

"Babe, should we get this vase?" Seokmin asks, picking it up before turning to Mingyu and thrusting it in his face. Mingyu's startled, stepping back and he takes in the vase. His smile is large.

"It's cute. Of course we're getting it."

Minghao rolls his eyes. "It's stupid looking," he says. Seokmin turns to him, betrayed.

"You _just_ said earlier you thought it was cute too!" Seokmin protests. They all laugh and Minghao's chest feels so light.

Yeah.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> i love seokgyuhao
> 
> here's my twittter @ [queersvt](https://twitter.com/queersvt)  
> all the love xxxxx
> 
> -dianna :)


End file.
